


the Knight in Shining Armor and the Prince in the Tree

by Clarakluk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Annabeth is hella hardcore, F/F, Feminism, Fluff, Friendly Bickering, Knight AU, M/M, Multi, Percabeth Friendship, Percy is a Dork, alternative universe, but then again, when isn't he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarakluk/pseuds/Clarakluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Perseus of Atlantis is walking around in his palace when he overhears two servants whispering with each other. One of them mentions the Kingdom of Athens and a kidnapping of its princess, which quickly gains Percy's attention.</p>
<p>Percy, being a stubborn little shit, decides to save this 'damsel in distress' (Yeah, right)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Knight in Shining Armor and the Prince in the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This sort of just came to my mind the other night, and then I sort of wrote the plotline down, and the whole next day I kept on thinking about it, so I wrote it down and decided to post it here...  
> Haven't read it through though, so there might be some mistakes...  
> But enjoy anyways! :3
> 
> (I know I should be writing on a Trio in Tartarus, but I have started on next chappie! Dunno when I'll be done though... >.

 

Prince Perseus of Atlantis was walking down a corridor on his way to his room when he overheard the conversation between two of the servants talking in the corner.

"...Athens and it has taken the princess as hostage!" one of them said in a hurried whisper.

Percy couldn't help his curiosity. He walked over to the two women and coughed to get their attention. Both of them startled at the sound and nervously glanced at each other when they saw who it was.

"Good evening," Percy said with a smile, "could you tell me what you were talking about before? Something about the kingdom of Athens and its princess?”

The women shared another nervous glance. "Uh... You see, Prince Perseus, we, uhm, King Poseidon has actually ordered to keep this matter silent…"

Percy frowned irritated. "Why?”

"Uh..." the woman stuttered. "I, uhm... The King said... That, uh…"

"That what?" Percy inquired.

"Thathedidn'twantyoutodoanythingirresponsibleorreckless!”

Percy blinked in confusion. "Sorry, what?”

The servant took a deep breath. "The king didn't want you to know because he didn't want you to be irresponsible or do something reckless…"

Percy huffed. "Since when have I been irresponsible or reckless?"

A pause.

"Okay, so maybe dad's right, but still! Please tell me? I won't tell him you told me!”

The women still looked hesitant, so Percy did something he hadn't done for years now: he gave her the Look.

The servant lady broke. "Fine! It's the kingdom of Athens! It's been overrun by a terrible dragon, who has kidnapped the princess and holds her captive in a tower on the island of Athens!”

"The princess of Athens is held captive? Isn't that the gorgeous blonde, whatshername... Annabeth?”

"Yes…"

Percy smirked and thanked the servants, who hurried away. When Percy was younger, four or five years old, he wanted a pony, but his parents told him that he wasn't old enough, but, being  stubborn as hell, Percy stuck out his lower lip and made the hugest eyes he possibly could, and mustered up so much sadness in those big, round eyes that no one - without fail - could say no to him. That's also the story of how Percy got his first pegasus - a black stallion by the name Blackjack.

Percy had then begun to wreck quite a lot of havoc around in the kingdom of Atlantis, which was probably why his father Poseidon had told the staff not to tell him anything about the happenings in Athens.

And of course that made Percy want to take out and rescue the princess. Seriously, if it had been Percy who'd been kidnapped and locked away by a dragon who'd killed the whole population of his kingdom, Percy would want to be rescued too.

So with that thought in mind, Percy walked to his room to pack some clothes, then went through the kitchens and out of the servants door after grabbing some food, and then took off towards the stables to get Blackjack.

"Hey old boy, ready to rescue a damsel in distress?" Percy asked the pegasus as he got out Blackjack's saddle and began working the straps.

_There's a damsel in distress, boss? Since when did you begin to care for damsels?_

"Blackjack! We can't just let her be! She's stuck in a tower on the island of Athens where a dragon holds her capture. We need to help her!"

_All right, all right boss! We'll help her!_

Percy smiled and pulled Blackjack out of the stables and slung his backpack with clothes and food across his shoulder, his magical pen/sword safe in his pocket.

"Ready Blackjack?"

The pegasus whinnied in agreement. Percy hopped up in the saddle and leaned forward, a tight grip around the bridles.

"Then let's go."

And Blackjack took off from the ground.

 

After what seemed like days, but probably only was an hour or two, the endless stretch off blue they'd flown over, was interrupted by a small black dot in the horizon. Percy eagerly told Blackjack to go faster, wanting to see the island up close, and maybe he would get a chance to fight the dragon! And, of course, save the princess.

 

Blackjack landed on the grassy ground a few meters from the beach that separated the ocean from the main island. In front of them was a huge forest, blackened by poisonous gasses that probably came from the dragon. Because of those, Blackjack had been unable to get any closer, so Percy had to find his way to foot. Not that he minded, Percy actually loved strolling through forests, though it would have been a bit quicker if they could just have flown in and grabbed the princess.

Oh, well.

Percy began his journey to find the tower in which the princess was held. In the beginning, the forest was flooded with green light, the sun rays  coming through the leafy roof above him, but as Percy came deeper and deeper within the forest, it gradually turned darker and darker.

After having walked for about twenty minutes, Percy could barely see anything, black mist and yellow, sulfurous gasses filling the air.

Something grabbed Percy's ankle. He barely had time to register what was happening, when his ankle was pulled out from under him and he suddenly was dangling upside down in a tree. Slowly the branch that had wound around his ankle began creeping longer and longer up, and within minutes, Percy was a cocoon in the tree.

Then he heard running footsteps, and with the hope of help to get down from the tree before  it did more to him, he yelled for help. 

The footsteps stopped, then neared slowly, like as if they were trying to sneak up on him, though the steps were clear, and Percy guessed that they must be wearing something really heavy and not used to it.

Just then, a person stepped into Percy's view, and Percy had been right earlier. The princess was gorgeous, even with her blonde hair flaked with dried blood and dirt, and a man’s armor with holes in that looked like they'd come from acid. But there was no doubt that it was she: those grey eyes one just could not forget.

The princess came closer, eyeing him with caution, confusion and amusement, and Percy became aware of the fact that he was hanging upside down in a tree with the princess he was supposed to save standing below him on the verge of laughing.

"Uh," he started, but princess Annabeth interrupted. 

"Who are you, and why are you hanging upside down in a tree?"

"Erh, hi, sorry, could you help me down? I didn't know your trees were alive..."

Annabeth stared at him for a moment, then rolled her eyes and unsheathed a massive sword from her side. It took her less that a minute to cut him down, with Percy landing gracefully on his head. As she gave him w hand up, she noticed the emblem on his breastplate.

"Wait, you're from Atlantis? What on earth are you doing here?"

Percy blinked. "I'm Prince Perseus of Atlantis and I came here to save you actually..."

"Perseus?" Annabeth asked, frowning. "Huh. Well, let's go." She began walking away, and Percy had to admit she looked badass in that armor.

"How did you get here, Perseus?" Annabeth asked as they walked, the forest around them lightening.

Percy smiled. "On my pegasus Blackjack. He was really exited about going on adventure. You know, rescuing damsels in distress, traveling to new places, fighting mon- Wait, we have to go back! The dragon!"

Annabeth looked confused at him but continued to walk. "what do you want with a dead dragon?"

"Dead? You killed the dragon?" Percy asked, staring at Annabeth with even more awe than before.

Annabeth on the other hand scowled at him. "You don't believe me, do you? Because I'm a girl? Seriously! You probably also just came here to score a girlfriend, didn't you? Because then I'm afraid to tell you that I'm-"

"Nah," Percy said, interrupting Annabeth's angry ramble. "I just didn't think sitting around in a tower with only a dragon for company would be much fun after the first thirty minutes. And the thing about you becoming my girlfriend? I actually don't think my boyfriends would approve of that..."

Blinking, Annabeth slowed to a stop. "Oh, okay then," she said after a moment.

Percy smiled. "But you killed the dragon all on your own?" He began walking again, and Annabeth followed, though a scowl was taking over for the stunned expression she'd had before. 

"Yes," she snapped. "Don't believe me?"

"Oh, yes I do," Percy said, still smiling widely. "That would explain the acid holes in your armor, which is by the way quite big on you but really brings out the grey of your eyes. But I wanted to know because I've been looking for a new training partner and a girl who can slay a dragon would definitely fit."

Again, Percy seemed to have stunned Annabeth into silence. Then a huge smile spread on her face and she laughed. "That, Perseus, I would love to!"

"Great!" Percy said exited. "Oh, and you can call me Percy. That's what my friends calls me."

Annabeth nodded and together they headed back to Blackjack, who then took them across the sea to Atlantis where Percy and Annabeth would become the bestest of friends and almost completely inseparable, always bantering and bickering and challenging each other to test the limits of the sky. 

 

 

BONUS:

"Wait," Annabeth said, a frown forming on her face as she recalled their conversation from earlier, "didn't you say 'boyfriends' as in plural?"

Percy laughed, turning his head to look at her behind him. "Yeah, I did. Problem?"

Blinking stunned, Annabeth shook her head and Percy smiled.

"Great! Then I have no reason to make Blackjack throw you off."

Annabeth tightened her grip around Percy's waist, which made Percy laugh loudly.

There was silence for a moment, then: "Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You think there are any, uh, gay girls in Atlantis?"

Percy turned to look at her again, a smirk on his face. "I see. Depends on your type?"

Which made Annabeth blush a bit. "One with self control and likes working hard and not afraid of getting dirt on their clothes…” Annabeth's eyes glazed over, and made Percy's smirk widen.

"Oh, like the corporal of my boyfriend's dad's army? I guess you've heard of Corporal Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano?"

Annabeth stared at him. "You- you know her?! Oh. My. Gods."

"I guess that's a yes?"

"The corporal of Hades' army is gay?!"

"Well, bisexual I think, but yeah, she's definitely interested in girls..."

"Wait, then your boyfriend is son of Hades?!"

"Yeah, Nico di Angelo. The other you might know too, him being the prince of Olympus and all, Jason Grace."

"WHAT."

Percy laughed heartedly. "Yeah I know. But about Reyna... Would you like to meet her in person? I could arrange something - actually I think she'll come with Nico tomorrow-"

Annabeth, hugging the breath out of him, interrupted Percy. "Yes, yes YES! I would love to! Oh, Percy thank you thank you thank you!"

"No problem, Bethie."

Suddenly the arms around him tightened so much he barely could breathe.

"NEVER call me that again."

And Percy laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and as always I love to hear what you guys think!  
> Even if it's just a simple 'Hi, how's it going?" or "Didn't really like it that much, I think you could have done this and this better..." I still want to hear!  
> Thank you for reading, and if you want, then check out my other works! :3 See ya!


End file.
